


Aboard the Liner

by Yayate



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, Master/Pet, Trans Female Character, Trans! Djeeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yayate/pseuds/Yayate
Summary: After several years, Djeeta finally managed to gather enough tokens to recruit Christina to her crew! But, it's not that easy to pull the Empress away from her 'kingdom', it seems.
Relationships: Djeeta/Christina
Kudos: 17





	Aboard the Liner

The Jewel Resort is known as the most exquisite entertainment across all the skies, and Christina stood as its undisputed empress. It was a place of great fame and infamy. Countless Skydwellers came here with life-savings in hand in search of entertainment— and some even clung to the delusional idea of being able to multiply what little money they had into a true fortune. Most were satisfied with just losing all of their money in the casino, but some tried their hands with more extravagant wagers. The Jewel Resort attracted many powerful Skyfarers, and countless millions were bet on every match. These peerless duels were an amazing spectacle, and broke the banks of many spectators. Either by draining them completely dry, or by letting them leave with more money than they could ever imagine. Money that— again— was almost always instantly lost. Of course, not all were content with simply betting on these matches. Some young Skyfarers thought they were capable enough to take the ring, only to be quickly eliminated and robbed of their bets and entry fees. A younger Djeeta was one of those Skyfarers. While she managed to make it to the final round, the battle-crazy Therese effortlessly blew her out of the ring. Were it not for her spectacular performance in the earliest rounds, Djeeta would’ve probably been excused of all her fortunes. But the kind Empress decided to reward her for her troubles and left her with a paltry reward of one million casino coins.

While not a fortune, it was more than what Djeeta entered with! A less headstrong person would’ve probably taken this and left, but… well, someone had caught Djeeta right within their claws. Christina left Djeeta with an enticing promise. If she managed to turn that meager one million into eighty, she’d happily offer the Grancypher her assistance and services. She’d even see to it that some of the other duelists would join the small crew of Skyfarers to aid Djeeta in her tumultuous journey. Djeeta needed all of the help she could get, but eighty million? That’s… way too much! There’s no way anyone would ever be able to hoard THAT many tokens! Sure, she could just buy that many with an equally exorbitant amount rupies, but… well… that wasn’t really an option, for obvious reasons! She kinda needed that money to eat, maintain the Grancypher, and, well, all the other things you require money for! And, um, well, Djeeta had gotten rather charmed by Christina. She did her absolute best to deny it, but it was REALLY OBVIOUS that she was at least partially motivated in an attempt to get on the beautiful Empress’ good side! Lyria and Djeeta’s closest friends had initially been successful in dissuading her, but every time the crew met Christina, the blonde would become more and more enraptured by the pinkette’s devious spell. Djeeta quickly found that the most reliable way for her to make more money than she lost was by playing poker, and she would soon spend hours a day locked in the casino. It started as something that happened maybe once a month, but it quickly bloomed into once a week. When Djeeta came dangerously close to that magical number, she even started pulling all-nighters in an attempt to earn as much as she possibly could! She’d play until she felt so delirious she couldn’t trust her own judgment, then sleep, and then spend the next day playing again. Over and over and over.

And that impossible number, eventually, became a reality. 77,777,777 chips. Even when broken down to the most convenient denominations, Djeeta still had to bring a small bag to carry the extraorbitant amount of chips she had won. After a short argument with the guard that stood by Christina’s office, Djeeta was let in. Before the Empress could even ask why she had come here, Djeeta had opened the bag and dropped it straight on Christina’s desk. Unable to hide the huge smile beaming onto her face. The proprietor remained silent, fishing out the chips and stacking them up neatly into eight stacks of seven.

“Well well, Kitten, you actually did it.” Djeeta responded with a quick and proud nod. Before Djeeta could comment, though, she gestured at one of her nearby ‘guards’.He immediately sat himself down on all fours and became nothing but a little chair for Christina to rest on. She just casually plumped her butt down on his back, crossed her legs, and reached back to her desk to grab a half-full glass of red wine. After a slow and shallow sip, she opened her mouth again. “I take it that you want your prize? Do you want me to join you on your hazardous journey to the ends of the skies? To leave my Liner behind, and stay by your side” Djeeta hesitated for a second, before nodding. Quickly and repeatedly. “Is that what you really want?” Again, Djeeta nodded. Christy beckoned at the Captain, who quickly and obediently stepped closer. “No. No, you don’t.”

“I-I do!” Djeeta quickly fired back, an obvious hint of disappointment already clear in her voice. It sounded like Christina was rejecting her. After all this time and work, she was rejecting her… “Y-You promised…”

“Oh, my dear Kitten. I’m not saying no.” Christina moved her hand forward, the thumb-side of her index resting against Djeeta’s chin. Slowly dragging back and forth, as if scritching at a cat. “But I know that’s not what you want. Be honest, little Kitten. It’s always been so very obvious. Even before you traded pants for skirt and transitioned from brun to blonde.” The last part of Christy’s comment left Djeeta making an awkward wince. She’d rather not be remembered that way, but...that wasn’t relevant! What she wanted was the all-powerful Empress to help her brave the skies! Nothing more, nothing less. Djeeta tried to shake her head but was quickly held still by Christina’s thumb pressing against her chin. “No. Honest. Honest Kittens get rewards, lying piggies get regrets.”

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about…” Djeeta had been doing her best to maintain eye-contact with Christina, but something about that domineering glance had made her finally cast aside her gaze. What was she talking about? She had done all of this to have Christina join her! Nothing more, nothing less… that’s all. That’s all! Really! The Empress responded by pushing her thumb upwards, poking the very tip into Djeeta’s mouth.

“What an innocent little kitten.”

“I-I really don’t get what you mean?”

“You’re just one kitten in a den of piggies. I’ve promised myself to countless little kittens and piggies alike. An Empress doesn’t break her promises, yet I’m still here. Do you know why that is, Kitten?” Christina clicked her tongue and took another slow sip of her drink. Giving Djeeta enough time to rack her brain. Christina again gestured for Djeeta to come closer. And closer, and closer. Until she was close enough for Christina to just lean her head over and whisper. “Because the only thing that pets want is to become property. You don’t want to become my Captain. You just want to become my kitten. Just like that little piggy outside. Just like the little piggy underneath me. You just want to be mine. Because you’re a cute little kitten.”

No! No way! Djeeta did her best to stutter out a whimper or even an attempt at an objection, but she couldn’t garner any words. Even shaking her head was out of the question. Her body simply wouldn’t respond— well, to any of her feeble objections. Her body was definitely reacting to Christina’s comments in a most obvious way. One that was leaving the clothes around her lower half feeling awkwardly tight and uncomfortable. Only after Christina had grown a wide grin, did she manage to respond. “I-It’s not like that… r-really…! I just wanted to…”

Christina didn’t respond. She didn’t even react. She just looked at her other servants spread among the room and barked orders at them. “You. Make my bed. My latest kitten needs to be inducted.” While she spoke, she casually leaned herself back to grab onto a large, pink, leather choker, complete with a leash. No different from those used to adorn dogs. But clearly, made for something else entirely.

It was her collar. A collar made for Djeeta. Complete with her name engraved on a small, golden plate. Christina… already knew this was going to happen, even before Djeeta did.

“Do you want to be my Captain, Djeeta? Or would you rather be my kitten.”

After a few moments of silence, Djeeta nodded.

“Use your words, Kitten. Be honest.”

“...I want to be your little kitten.”

And with that— their contract was sealed, as Christy locked that collar around her neck. It was something Djeeta could easily remove if she wanted to. If… she wanted to. “I’m a fair Empress. If you wish to leave, you can just take off your collar and walk away. You can come and go as you please. As long as you remember that you are my kitten.” Christina paused for just a few seconds. Probably to let Djeeta to think it over, or whatever. But the only feeling those seconds gave her was impatience and excitement. They were even preparing a ‘bed’ for them. Were they really going to be able to do this? R-Really? Djeeta’d be able to have her first time with someone as famous as Christina?

“Now, kitten.” Christina suddenly yanked on that leash, with enough force to drop Djeeta to her knees. It stung a little, but it wasn’t too unpleasant. Right in front of her were Christy’s knees— and more importantly, the thighs behind them. From this angle, Djeeta could even get an eyeful of her butt! And that sight only grew more delightful as Christina moved to spread her legs. She… wasn’t wearing any panties. She was just bare. Her pink was seriously just inches away from Djeeta’s face. It was the first time she had ever seen another girl’s genitalia, and, well… just the mild scent of her nectar was enough to dizzy the obedient Captain. She could only barely keep herself still. “Why don’t you put that noisy little mouth of yours to work?” The Empress yanked again, this time forcing her kitten’s face right between her legs. Um, um… Djeeta knew she was supposed to do something, but the tantalizing musk of Christy’s pheromones was kind of leaving her mind completely empty. Is this how.. You know, girls that aren’t like her smell? Because… um. The scent wasn’t necessarily pleasant, but god was it hypnotic.

“Lick, Kitten.”

“Like… this?”

Djeeta couldn’t help but be a little anxious due to her lack of experience. She pushed her tongue out and let her slick muscle trail against Christina’s pink, before pausing in short hesitance. Her Empress didn’t bark out any new commands, nor did she correct her on her form. That meant she was doing well, right? Christina tugged on her leash, and Djeeta quickly gave another lick. And again, and again. Finally moving her hands up to Christina’s thighs to brave herself, and quickly letting her tongue flail. Lapping away like a dog would a bowl of water. Did this even feel good? She wasn’t reacting, at all. She was just sitting on her living throne. Ah, was this even how she was supposed to do this!? Was Christina just putting up with her inexperience? As soon as negativity started boiling up in her head, it became near impossible to get them out. The anxieties of her virgin self were too hard to ignore. Ah, just give her some feedback! Anything will do! The quietest moan or the softest whimper, as long as you acknowledged the pleasure that should hopefully be shifting through your system! Anything. Please. Please…

But thankfully, Christina wouldn’t leave her completely void of feedback for too long! Her Empress’ hand would eventually come to land on Djeeta’s head, carefully stroking fingers through her hair. Her digits would soon wrap around those blonde locks and pull her tighter against the hole she did her best to worship. The pain of having her hair pulled, was completely clouded by her need to service.

“I never thought a Captain as famous as you could ever be a virgin. You’re famous across all the skies, and you don’t even know how to work your tongue! It’s almost adorable! It would be; it didn’t mean I had to train you more. How foolish of me to assume my latest pet would at least be housebroken. Get up, Kitten. I’m going to educate you from the very start.” Another yank, this time upwards. Djeeta slowly rose to her feet, but firmly kept her head lowered. So, she was doing a bad job. W-was it really that obvious that she had no idea what she was doing? Ahhh… Djeeta whimpered a little as Christina started guiding her away, past a small door in the back. Two of those ‘manservants’ were stationed next to an extravagantly decorated bed. It was covered in heart-shaped pillows, rose petals, and a single, extremely frilly blanket that was as pink as Christina’s hair. It, um, looked like something that was far too elegant for any single person. After a few seconds of ignorance, the gears in Djeeta’s brains suddenly turned enough to help her realize exactly what this was for. For those things. And she’d probably done those things, right there, with countless people there before… Christina carefully guided Djeeta to her mattress before clicking the leash off her collar. Djeeta was too hesitant to move, but a slight push from Christina was enough to help her get the point. She pulled herself up onto the bed and almost immediately sunk into the overwhelmingly soft mattress. Every single moment she spent crawling forward it felt like she was getting stuck deeper in that overwhelmingly soft surface.

“Undress yourself, Captain.”

Djeeta quickly undid her sheath-belt and threw the gauntlets to the side, but as soon as her fingers grabbed onto the buttons that kept her dress together, she stopped, eyes darting from guard to guard. “Umm, they aren’t staying, right?” God, there’s no way she could undress in front of a bunch of strange men! And she especially couldn’t do THAT kind of thing in front of anyone else! S-sure, she accepted this collar, but it should be fine for her to set some boundaries, right?

“Oh? That’s cute. So you don’t mind eating me out in front of countless spectators, but you’re afraid of showing a little tit?” W-When did she- oh, right. Earlier. People were watching. Christina was even using a person as a chair. Oh god. The embarrassment that probably should’ve hit her earlier quickly rushed to her face, and Djeeta did her absolute best to hide her shameful expression from Christina, but it really earned her no more than a laugh. Gosh, she really did that sort of thing. In front of people! H-How could she ever forget that… a-a bunch of people saw her do something like that… ahh, the first part of her first time would be forever sullied by that! “But I don’t mind. If you’re one of those girls that want her first time to be absolutely special, I won’t go and step on your maiden’s heart.”

“T-Thank you, so much…”

“It wouldn’t be right to treat my innocent kittens wrong. That’s entirely reserved for the depraved pigs that beg for it..”

Christina’s a lot more forgiving and kind than Djeeta could ever expect. After seeing how she treated some of her servants, Djeeta had kinda started thinking that was just how she treated those underneath her. But it sounded more like they were some sort of weirdos that just wanted to be treated like that. What weirdos, right? Ahaha, what kind of loser would ever fantasize or even enjoy the thought of being treated badly? D-Djeeta definitely wasn’t one of them! The men that held the room were quickly dismissed, and they left this love-den without any objections. Leaving the two of them, completely alone. W-Wait, this might even be more embarrassing than being watched. I-It probably doesn’t make sense, but being alone in a room with the woman you have the serious hots for is also, um… Djeeta got so flustered she dug her face into her hands. Oh, gods, Christina could— and was going to— do whatever she wanted to with Djeeta! Ah, her heart was beating so fast. It felt like it was going to pop out of her chest. All she could really do was whimper and whine…

If Djeeta wasn’t going to undress, though, someone else was going to have to do it for her! Christina sunk her fingers into the young adult Captain, moving from her shoulders to slowly grasp at the buttons that held Djeeta’s dress together, on her back. Slowly, one by one, they would pop off. Until it was only held in place by Djeeta’s slumping yet tense body. Even the bra she was wearing underneath was undone. All Djeeta had to do was gather the courage to shrug her clothes off. Which… took a few minutes. But finally, Djeeta managed to take that final step, shuffling about until her dress hung from her shoulders before pulling it right off her front. Her entire topside was now bare. Her breasts were visible to her one onlooker, and the heaving of her chest was more clear than ever. All that was left were the skirt and panties that concealed her bottom, and those wouldn’t last for too long. Djeeta swallowed her shame and sluggishly undid the finality of her attire. Sinking her fingers into both her panties and skirt alike, pulling her socks down along the way. Leaving herself completely bare. With the only thing covering her being the hands she quickly moved back to cover her groin. She knew she was gonna have to show herself, a-and that was fine! She just needed a moment. E-Especially because this had all gotten her pretty worked up and the only thing she could think of that was more embarrassing than showing herself to Christina would be to show herself to Christina with her length already erect and rearing to go! Okay, breathe, Djeeta, then move those hands away… ah. She hoped she wasn’t pathetically small or anything! She didn’t really have any point of reference, and getting mocked in this situation would probably kill her!

“Hm. What a fine specimen. Not too big, not too small… and you definitely seem eager. It’s not too often I get to catch a Kitten as well-equipped as you!” Oh, thank the heavens. As she said that, she just sheepishly reached forward to grab at Djeeta’s length! Feeling at it, and even carefully squeezing at her sac underneath! Why did something as simple as that have to feel good? I-It’s so unfair… just getting touched by another woman feels waay better than just spending hours jacking it. Was this what she had missed all these years? S-She kept hearing people say it really wasn’t that big of a deal… a-and here she was, shivering because she could feel the warmth of another person’s hand. Christina hadn’t even done anything yet! There’s no reason for this to feel good at all, but god it did. Some mere touching was, of course, not why Djeeta was here, however! Christina pulled Djeeta into her lap and quickly started to work her magic.

Christina’s left hand wrapped around Djeeta’s erect shaft, while her right moved further down, to grab onto the aching sac hanging underneath. And then her fingers started moving. She started by just starting to playfully stroke away at Djeeta’s length. Not too fiercely, just playfully tugging and letting the girl’s foreskin rub back-and-forth over her sensitive glans. Her other hand would soon join the play, her fingers carefully rolling those swollen testes in her hand. But she quickly built up her ferocity. She planted some soft kisses one Djeeta’s cheek, kisses that soon bloomed into full-blown nibbles onto Djeeta’s sensitive ears. A mewl peeked from Djeeta’s mouth. Followed by another. And another. Before she could feel her entire body tense up. She could feel it approaching. She could feel that wonderful release surge closer and closer. “I-I’m cumming…~” she happily whimpered out, as Djeeta blew her first load in what had to be a week! Erupting with thick seed as her entire body grew into a calm slump. All she could do was pant. And nuzzle into Christina, who had thankfully slowed down and then halted her hands. A-Ah, she came over herself. T-That’s… not too good. Djeeta lowered her head in a daze and got to see just how much of a mess she had made. Seeing that white fluid still bubble down her glans, even though it had just erupted all over her body! She had dirtied herself from her belly all the way up to her chest. Having gotten quite a bit of her nut all over her modest breasts. There was so much. And it was so thick. When Christina pulled her hand back, she realized there was even more than she thought! G-Gosh, she had even completely managed to cover her partner’s hand in cum! It felt wonderful, she just couldn’t help herself. Her body slumped, as she closed her eyes and got ready to enjoy a nice post-orgasmic nap…

...if only.

A few wanks from Christina’s hands made her shoot straight back up. “A-Ahh... T-that stings… please… I just came…” Thankfully, Christina listened! She withdrew her hand from her most sensitive, throbbing place, and instead held her dirtied hand in front of Djeeta’s face. G-Gosh. That’s a lot. But. She wasn’t pulling her hand way. No. She couldn’t be asking for something like… that, right? T-That’s disgusting! But… ahh… it was made worse by the fact that Christina refused to even say a word. No ‘lick it’ or anything that would make all of this easier! She just held her dirtied hand near Djeeta’s lips. T-There’s no way she could do something like that! T-There’s just no way. No way, no way, no way. Even though her mind was whimpering in objection and resistance, her body was completely obedient, and she couldn’t stop herself from shifting her face forward and pressing her lips against Christina’s hand. Her tongue slowly poked out, and she gave a cautious lick. Followed by another. And another. The bitter taste of her own climax forced right onto her tongue. But as gross as it was, being forced to do something this degrading… felt wonderful. Soon after, though, Christina seemed satisfied, and shuffled Djeeta off her lap, grabbing onto some tissues to wipe the remnants off her hand,before reaching into one of its many drawers and picking out a bottle of some sort of oily, transparent liquid. Was that massage oil? W-Was Christina really going to reward her with something like that, after everything they just did? That sounded like absolute heaven! Indeed, Djeeta got pulled into Christina’s lap again, but… well… instead of doing what Djeeta expected, she just opened up the bottle in front of Djeeta. Pouring a fair bit of it onto her hand, and quickly diving it back down to her dick. Covering her in that awfully cold liquid. It was enough to leave her half-erect mast slowly falling to being completely flaccid. But it wouldn’t stay that way for long, because Christina quickly started stroking at her again. And gods, it felt even better than it did before. S-Something so slick and wet jerking all over her sensitive meat… even though she just came, she couldn’t even pretend this didn’t feel good! It felt overwhelming, powerful, and it just made her exhausted dick want more and more. Djeeta was trembling all over with excitement again already. Even if she couldn’t quite get hard, this was still so wonderful…

Well, she thought she couldn’t get hard. Funny how that works. Christina’s lube-covered fingers pushed further down, past that cum-covered shaft. Immediately prodding at the puckered hole beneath. Before Djeeta could cry out or objection or whimper in confusion, the domme Empress had already slid her middle finger inside. And deep, too. T-This… was the first time Djeeta had ever taken anything inside of herself, there, and it felt so weird. Not unpleasant, but so overwhelming! All Christina needed to do was roll her fingers around a few times, and Djeeta’s mast again stood at the ready. Quivering with a yearning for the same release she was just given. Leaning backward and pouting at Christina like a spoilt child of half her age. She just couldn’t help it. How could anyone, after getting such a sweet bite of true pleasure? Christina, regretfully, pulled her hands away. Djeeta quickly grabbed her hand at her Empress’ wrist in an attempt to keep her locked in there, but the stronger woman easily shook her arm free. Then quickly pushed the overwhelmed Djeeta straight down onto her back.

“Now, now, Kitten. Don’t get so greedy. Don’t forget; you’re MY Kitten, not my Captain. You’re mine to use. I’m simply yours to please.” Christina roughly smacked Djeeta’s outer thigh, then backed off and moved her hands to her top. She didn’t undress but pulled her top down just slightly enough to reward Djeeta with the sight of those wonderfully soft looking breasts. Not a second after, she would climb on top of Djeeta. Her hands digging into her Kitten’s shoulders, and firmly holding her down. Christina would raise herself to right above that perky shaft, and Djeeta would be able to feel those quivering lips pressing up against her. Was this really going to be it? Was she really going to be able to slide right into a woman whose intense beauty she had so admired? A woman about whom she had fantasized so many times? Had she the strength, she would’ve gathered whatever selfishness she could muster to thrust straight into that perfect cunt. But she stayed obedient, even as Christy grasped onto her length to upright it, and as she slowly… started lowering herself down…

It was… so warm, and welcoming. It felt like her pulsing dick was brought to new heavens. That moist warmth just completely swallowed her up, down to the very base. She could feel so many little ridges and rims wrapped around her meat from every side. Warmly constricting her meat. Tightening and loosening around her in a rhythm that made her feel she was getting milked. Christina wasn’t even moving, now that she had taken Djeeta all the way inside of her, and she already felt like she was ready to blow her load again. Pulsing with desire as she could barely hold back her nut.

“Don’t be a bad Kitten now.” Ah! Oww. Christina had suddenly smacked her hand against Djeeta’s cheek. The burning sensation spiked her pleasure, and she almost immediately came again. “You can hold on for a little longer. If you cum before I count to twenty, I’ll make sure you never taste this pleasure again.”

T-That was easy for her to say! Okay, Djeeta. You can do this. Think of something disgusting or distracting. That should wo-Ah! Djeeta’s attempts to distract herself proved futile against Christina’s very first movement! All she did was lift her hips up, and she already felt overwhelmed again. “One.” she started counting, as her hands curled up into little fists in front of her face. “Two.” Christina slammed her hips back down. Djeeta clenched her teeth as hard as she could in attempts to keep herself under control. Okay, if she stays this slow, it’ll be fine. Djeeta should be able to take something like this! T-This isn’t… that much at all!

“Three.” Her hips started moving quicker and quicker! But with every clap of her thighs, she thankfully added another number to the count. “Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten.” Hnn, just ten left! That should be easy! Even for someone as inexperienced as her! If it meant she could taste more of this delightful pleasure, she would hold out as long as she needed! She may be a whimpering, quivering mess, but she isn’t that weak! Djeeta steadied her breath and tensed up as she struggled to keep the dykes protecting her from release from breaking. “Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen. Sixteen. Seventeen. Eighteen.” But the pleasure became more intense with every move that Christina made. She even had to clench her eyes shut to stop herself from getting carried away at the mere sight of Christina’s chest! She did her best to shut out the hypnotic sound of her flesh smacking against Christina. She did her absolute best to keep herself under control. But.

...Christina had stopped counting. She was bouncing her hips faster and faster, but, ahhh. T-That’s not fair! Djeeta did her best to whimper something out, but she knew that if she opened her mouth, all that would come out would be moans. And with it, her resistance. Christina lowered her front, not slowing down her hips for an instant as she pushed herself towards Djeeta’s ear. “Nineteen.” She whispered, trailing her lips down Djeeta’s cheek, towards her neck. T-There! She’s almost done. It’s really almost over. She could… lower her guard a little. That meant it was almost time, right? Djeeta relaxed her body, and simply let the pleasure approach its peak. It just felt so good… but, again. Christina wouldn’t let her off. The dumb little Djeeta had completely dropped her guard, only for the Empress to actually mlik her dry! She reached around to grasp onto Djeeta’s sac, carefully fondling it as she let her lower lips quiver around Djeeta’s dick. Not only that, but her mouth opened and she roughly bit down on Djeeta’s neck! What should’ve been intense pain instead bloomed into pleasure, as whatever willpower she had instantly faded, and emptiness struck her mind…

The surge of pleasure was like no other she had ever felt before. If that handjob had given her her best orgasm ever, then this had to be something else entirely! The intense pressure that had built up in her dick finally exploded, and with it came the greatest pleasure she had ever known. All of her muscles instantly tensed up, as she couldn’t even resist the urge to grab onto Christina’s hips and do her best to drive herself deeper. She couldn’t even deny her instincts and desires to hump away and ride out as much pleasure as possible. But that surge of strength wouldn't last too long. A few seconds later, she would melt completely. Collapsing on the bed, as she slowly opened her eyes.

Ahh… Christina was on top of her. And she looked disappointed. If Djeeta weren’t so dazed by the hints of load she was spraying deep into Christina’s cunny, she’d probably be a lot more worried about her expression. All she could think of was the pleasure that had completely swallowed her. Everything else, it just didn’t matter. Because she got to cum inside one of the sexiest people she knew!

“Bad kitten.” Christina leaned downwards, not pulling herself off Djeeta’s shaft. Eyes gazing into Djeeta’s from aclose, and pressing a quick peck onto her lips. Her lips would again push closer, past her lips and towards her ear. “I hope you’re ready for your punishment.” And just to remind her of her place, Christina grabbed up at the leather coil that bound her fate. Tightening it just slightly, again reminding Djeeta just who was in charge.

Maybe being a little kitten, just wouldn’t be that bad...


End file.
